<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Time Will Heal Her Bleeding Heart by RadioactivePaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652478">Maybe Time Will Heal Her Bleeding Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws'>RadioactivePaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, abusive sawyer parents, i'll add tags and ships as we go, just day to day with these idiots, not gonna be super violent but theres some descriptions, other ships to be added later, redo, some angst but its mostly gonna be fluff, the title is more dramatic than the story will probably be, violence tag is mostly a just to be safe thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica made a deal after the bomb went off.</p>
<p>To fix things, her universe would meld with another, one where everything was happier and things were better. However she had to bear consequences. Her parents wouldn't be the same, JD would be a different kind of person and she wouldn't be with him, and she would have to remember everything she'd done to get there.</p>
<p>Her parents wounded her, the memories were harsh, but not being with JD seemed like a blessing when she realized she was much more keen to get one Heather Chandler back in her life. What the hell.</p>
<p>A redo fic where everyone is more chill, nicer, and it's Veronica who needs a little saving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time To Restart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy I'm working on this alongside the demon au cuz it wouldn't leave my head. Like before, I figured I'd give heights for this since I keep my descriptions pretty loose even though I have a solid idea of their looks, it's nice for everyone to be able to use their own headcanons.</p>
<p>ANYWAY</p>
<p>Veronica: 5'4"<br/>Chandler: 5'10"<br/>McNamara: 6'<br/>Duke: 5'2"<br/>JD: 5'8"<br/>Martha: 5'6"<br/>Kurt: 6'2"<br/>Ram: 6'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flash of light, the loud ringing in her ears and the searing pain brought Veronica out of her fitful sleep. As she sat up, dazed and panicked, she tried to calm the ragged panting breaths that caused a deep ache in her chest.</p>
<p>It wasn’t real, was it?</p>
<p>Glancing at her alarm, a jolt ran through her as she read the date.</p>
<p>September 1st. 4:30 AM.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.” Veronica flinched at the crack in her voice, running a hand through her messy hair.</p>
<p>Maybe it was all just a really drawn out, fucked up dream. Maybe it hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>The thought sent a pang through her as she pictured a red blazer, a flash of blonde hair and striking grey eyes.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Veronica tried to think. To remember. It all came in flashes. The draino, the guns, the almost overdose, the bomb, and the explosion.</p>
<p>The explosion that killed her.</p>
<p>JD hadn’t been far enough, the bomb had gone off and with it a car went up too. The car triggered something and Veronica just remembered pain, noise so loud she couldn’t comprehend it, and heat licking up her skin. </p>
<p>As carefully as she could, Veronica climbed out of her bed and tried to take in her surroundings. Her room didn’t seem much different but it felt off, like something big had changed yet she couldn’t put her finger on it. Her limbs felt heavy with sleep and the ghost of the pain she remembered. Moving quietly, Veronica left her room to check the rest of the house. </p>
<p>The darkness was disquieting. Even this early, it felt too empty. Too hollow. Then she realized why.</p>
<p>The pictures that used to decorate the walls to such a degree she always worried they may fall were gone. A random painting or two littered the hallway instead and something heavy settled in Veronica’s gut.</p>
<p>As she made her way to the kitchen, the sight of the living room looking unlived in made her body go cold. That was where she used to settle in with her parents every week to watch movies, where she would crash with Martha for hours in blanket forts and cozy pillow beds.</p>
<p>Now it looked cold. A couch with no blankets covering it, a TV covered in dust and sparse decorations along the table it sat upon.</p>
<p>Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Veronica moved to the kitchen, hopeful that some water would help clear her head. Instead, she found a note sitting on the counter. The writing wasn’t from her parents, though she spotted a note with her mom's handwriting on the fridge as well when she glanced around. No, this was out of place and her hands shook as she picked it up.</p>
<p>
  <em>To Ms Sawyer, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As per our arrangement, your reality has merged with this one and the timeline has been reset to the first day of your senior year. Your memories will merge after you finish reading this, we did so so you would not be immediately overwhelmed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are welcome for this gift. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You will be the only one to remember the previous reality and as such, must carry the memories of your actions. This is part of your equivalent exchange deal: your parents, your relationship, and all of your painful memories. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Within this world, things will be better. You will have the chance to repent for the past, as well as to save those you wish to save, though in this world it may just be you who needs saving. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Jason Dean of your old reality has been sent to his own punishment, as such, the one within this new reality is not the same person. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember. You gained this opportunity because of your regrets, your guilt, and the fact that you were a manipulated party. While not fully innocent, you were used, Ms Sawyer, and as such, we believe you deserved a better chance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not waste it by being hesitant. Live your life as you wish and open your heart to all the things you confessed in our meeting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ms Chandler awaits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good luck, Ms Sawyer, and I apologize in advance for the pain within your heart. While it was our deal and you agreed to this, I do not take pleasure in what you will experience once this note is finished. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your afterlife friends.</em>
</p>
<p>The letter fell from her hands as soon as she finished reading it and in a flash of smoke, it disappeared. </p>
<p>Then the pain hit her.</p>
<p>Memories she didn’t recognize invaded her mind, flashes of who she was in this reality meshing with the ones she had from before she died. Her parents, so different and so cold. Flashes of broken bones, bruised skin, and days spent crying alone in her room. As she fought to control her breathing, her eyes flashed to the note on the fridge. It was from her mother and something like hope sparked in Veronica. Maybe it was wrong, maybe she was still sleeping.</p>
<p>
  <em>Veronica.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your father and I will be gone for a few weeks for work. I trust you know how to keep out of trouble by now. I left money for food and the like on the counter. You know the rules. Don’t talk about us to anyone or you will face the usual consequences when we return home.</em>
</p>
<p>A warring mix of sorrow, joy, disappointment, and shock settled in her chest. Incidents of said consequences suddenly rushing into her mind. The rules given were simple, she remembered.</p>
<p>Don’t talk about her parents. They would only ever be gone for a day or two at most, then come back for time with their darling daughter before having to leave for work once more. The presents she had for herself, the clothes and diaries she had in surplus were just blatant shows of their love instead of bribes to keep her quiet about the abuse she’d endured her whole life.</p>
<p>Don’t allow anyone within the house for more than a night here or there, and even then, do not leave the bedroom. Any damage done to the home would be taken out on Veronica.</p>
<p>Don’t get in trouble at school. Failing grades, detentions, and calls home would reap punishments she dared not think of.</p>
<p>Tears started to pour down Veronica’s cheeks as she gripped the note, sliding down to curl up on the kitchen floor. Fuzzy memories of her loving parents, of warm hugs and gentle smiles flashed before being overrun by memories of scowls, of enraged screaming, of slaps and lashes with a belt.</p>
<p>Fear of her own parents was a deal she made, she knew that. The note had reminded her and she could clearly see the moments of the deal she made in her mind. This was something she chose, something she knew would happen. Taking a deep breath, Veronica sat up again and wiped at her cheeks.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
<p>Not when all those kids would be alive, not when Heather would still be here, not when she could find peace outside of her home if she tried.</p>
<p>Leaning her head back against the fridge, Veronica spent the next few hours just sorting through memories. She tried to separate the versions of her parents, clinging desperately to the versions that were gone now and making sure to remember what to do to stay safe with these new ones.</p>
<p>Her past within the school and her friends hadn't changed much, beyond their hangouts always being at Martha’s instead of split between their homes.</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Veronica pulled herself off of the floor and checked the time.</p>
<p>She had just enough time to shower before heading off to school so she did so, feeling numb and excited all at once. It was all too much to handle but the idea of seeing Heather again, of maybe being able to worm her way into the group again and of maybe finding a JD here who was more at peace, made her movements have purpose.</p>
<p>She could handle her own personal breakdown later, after school. For now she needed to see them all.</p>
<p>Veronica needed to know that her exchanges weren’t done in vain. That everyone really was happier here.</p>
<p>That maybe, just maybe, she had saved them so they could save her now.</p>
<p>Veronica tried to dress similar to how she’d been the last time she lived this day but that black skirt she found in her closet, the one so close to what Heather had put her in, called to her more than anything. So instead, she wore that with a soft blue sweater and the scarf she knew Heather would scoff at.</p>
<p>As she got ready, Veronica winced at the puffy red look to her eyes. The lack of sleep and crying really not doing her any favors. She swallowed hard when she picked up on tiny little scars that she couldn’t remember having before, trying her best to ignore them as she did a light layer of make up to try to look less like a giant mess on the first day.</p>
<p>The walk to school took longer than normal as Veronica took her time, watching all the normal mundane things happening around her. She breathed in the crisp air, watched as the crowd of students made their way to the school, and felt a sense of warmth settle into her bones.</p>
<p>They were alive, the building was there and she could see the Heathers cars in the parking lot.</p>
<p>Veronica felt like the world was spinning as she walked through the halls. Everything seemed the same and yet it all felt different. Something in the air felt lighter, like she didn’t have to dread each day going forward.</p>
<p>As she entered the cafeteria, something akin to wonder stuck her at how relaxed the atmosphere felt. People were grouped together with friends, chatting and swapping food for breakfast. She spotted Kurt and Ram but instead of smacking trays, they were laughing and ruffling random people’s hair or stealing pencils from anyone prepping for class. No one seemed to mind either, just chuckling at them or rolling their eyes while fixing their appearance.</p>
<p>A tap on her shoulder startled her so badly, Veronica nearly collapsed. </p>
<p>“Oh! Veronica are you okay?” A soothing voice rang in her head and as she turned, she couldn’t help but smile widely at Martha.</p>
<p>“Yea, sorry, I was just zoned out a bit.” Martha didn’t look fully convinced but she just nodded, turning to look at where Veronica had been staring. The usual smile that touched her face when she saw Ram sent a pang through Veronica but then they waved at each other, Ram looking just as excited to see Martha.</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>“Well, first day! It’s nice to see everyone looking ready for the year!” The pep in Martha’s voice felt contagious and Veronica decided to ignore the slight weirdness from the moment before.</p>
<p>Then she realized the time. She needed to go, needed to see them. </p>
<p>She needed to see her.</p>
<p>“Yea. Hey, I’ll be right back. I need to, uh, run to the bathroom.” Veronica took off before Martha could reply, focused only on where she was heading.</p>
<p>When she spotted the door, Veronica’s hands trembled and she practically burst into the room. No one greeted her and she sighed in relief as she realized she’d beat them to it. </p>
<p>Well, hopefully. She didn’t know if things would be quite the same this time. Still, she hid in one of the stalls and wrote a pass for them just in case.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before she was proven right.</p>
<p>As soon as she finished the note, the door opened and her heart thundered in her chest.</p>
<p>Heather Chandler breezed into the room, moving straight to the mirror to fix her hair, and was closely followed by McNamara and Duke. The other two were laughing together before McNamara joined Chandler at the sinks. Duke seemed to hover between them and the stalls, deciding something as the other two just silently watched her with little supportive smiles.</p>
<p>Shock rang through her once more as Duke hesitated but then went to sit on the counter next to McNamara, rolling her eyes when the cheerleader squealed and hugged her.</p>
<p>Chandler just nodded at her, the smile on her face so gentle it was almost startling. She was so preoccupied with watching them, Veronica didn’t hear the bell sound for the start of class a few moments later.</p>
<p>She did notice when the door opened once again and ruined the little pow wow happening in front of her.</p>
<p>“Heather, Heather and Heather. Didn’t you hear the bell? You’re late for class.” Well that hadn’t changed. Ms. Fleming seemed to regard the group in the same way she always had, even if they seemed so different here.</p>
<p>“Heather wasn’t feeling well.” Chandler waved to Duke who did her best to look sick as she leaned into McNamara. “We’re helping her.”</p>
<p>“Not without a hall pass you’re not.” Before she could even continue, Veronica stepped out of the stall, ignoring the surprise in Heather’s face.</p>
<p>“Actually, we’re all out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.” Veronica’s eyes flashed between the Heathers, taking in the ranging looks of surprise and wonder.</p>
<p>“I see you’re all listed.” Ms. Fleming grumbled and handed over the pass. “Hurry up and get where you’re going.” She practically slapped the paper back into Veronica’s hand before she hurried out of the building.</p>
<p>A sigh was heard as tension left the room and all three Heathers moved to surround Veronica.</p>
<p>“This is an excellent forgery.” Chandler seemed impressed, giving Veronica a slight smirk. “Who are you? And why did you save us from Flemings Wrath. She’s been trying to get us into detention since sophomore year.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Veronica Sawyer.” She smiled awkwardly, watching in wonder as all three seemed to realize her nerves and took a slight step back. This was very different. She didn’t think the same line would work so she went for what was the truth in this world. “I just wanted to help. It’s, uh, well I mean, I was kind of hoping I could maybe join your group. It would be nice to have more friends.” Heat flushed across her cheeks as the three just watched her. “B-Before you answer, I can also do report cards and permission slips.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to work for us to join us.” McNamara chuckled and suddenly, much to Veronica’s never ending surprise, pulled her in for a hug. “I vote yes. She seems fun and we could use a fourth, balance is important.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine with whatever. It’d be cool to outnumber Kurt and Ram even more when it comes to their dumbass ideas.” Duke was oddly welcoming, flashing Veronica a tiny grin.</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect.” Chandler was possibly the most surprising. She seemed almost worried about Veronica’s anxious way of talking and had this gentle look in her eyes, a soft smile never leaving her face. “Welcome to the gang, Veronica. It’s a little exclusive so you’re a special case.”</p>
<p>Then Heather Chandler winked at Veronica. Winked. What the fuck.</p>
<p>“Right, yea, thanks!” She chose to ignore the crack in her voice.</p>
<p>“Heather, run and get that extra blazer I keep in my car.” Chandler tossed her keys to Duke who gave a mock salute and left. “And Heather, go grab your extra brush and the make up bag you keep in your locker. If Veronica is going to join us, she has to look the part. We stand out so everyone knows who to look to and you’ll have to pull focus too.”</p>
<p>McNamara took off before Veronica could even really comprehend what was happening and then she was alone with Chandler. The one Heather who made her heart flip in her chest and her palms sweat at the thought of being anywhere close to her.</p>
<p>Wonderful.</p>
<p>“So, Veronica,” Chandler took her hand and pulled her over to the sink, motioning for her to sit where Duke had been. She complied, still not believing how things were unfolding. “I wasn’t kidding, you’re special. We don’t welcome just anyone but you seem,” Heather hesitated, seeming like she couldn’t explain it herself. “You seem to remind all three of us of each other in a way. I’m not sure why we all want you in but it’s unanimous. I just hope you really do want to be friends and this isn’t just some sort of bid for popularity because we won’t stand for any bucking of the system. We fixed the things we made wrong long ago, I don’t want it going back now.”</p>
<p>A memory from this world flashed in her mind. The Heathers reign of terror in freshman year seeming to mirror how they used to be in her old universe and then the changes that happened sophomore year, how they tried to fix things. How the previous year had been even better, with the Heathers along with Kurt and Ram punishing anyone who pulled any kind of bullying the school would ignore.</p>
<p>“No! No I,” Veronica felt that heat on her face intensify once more, her hands going to hide her cheeks from Heather. “I’ve wanted to be friends for a while.” Not technically a lie, especially not after what had happened in the other universe. “I’m just, I don’t make friends easy. My only friend is Martha, otherwise I don’t really have any. I used to be friends with Betty too but then she moved a few years ago so.”</p>
<p>Heather moved a gentle hand to Veronica’s shoulder, squeezing and ducking her head to catch Veronica’s eyes. That look, soft and warm and calming, was so new coming from her and it did nothing to calm Veronica’s blush.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. I believe you, I just had to be sure. Heather, Heather and I have been a group since kindergarten. We’re really close and I’m protective of them so it’s just a little weird that I’m so excited to let you in, especially since we don’t know you.I am excited, though. I think you’ll make a good addition.”</p>
<p>Soft Heather Chandler would be the death of her, she was sure of it. Veronica nodded a little, giving the best smile she could as she ignored the butterflies raging in her stomach.</p>
<p>“We’re back!” McNamara’s voice rang out in the room and it startled Veronica out of the little staring sessions she’s been sharing with Chandler. Duke just shook her head at the yellow Heather’s excitement as she followed behind her, waving the items she’d been sent to get.</p>
<p>“Well alright.” Chandler seemed to be just as startled as Veronica, their time of extended eye contact having done something to her as well. “Let’s get you ready, Veronica, and then we can show the school that we have a fourth now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can I Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is when i went what year is this set in,,,, hmm,,,,,, and then didn't care. it'll be like oh hey this is 1989 sometimes and othertimes ur like uhhhhh thats not very late 80s of you. so sorry bout that.</p><p>anyway i got real soft for this chapter so yeet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt like it was tilted to Veronica. </p><p>It had been a week since she’d died and gone back in time, a whole week of this new world, and she still didn’t know how to feel about anything. So far, this place was everything she’d wanted.</p><p>The Heathers were a good friend group to her, though she wasn’t super deep into it yet. They still kept her at a distance slightly. That could have been on her, however, since she hadn’t spent any days after school with them yet. Each time one would ask her to come along to the mall or somewhere else, she’d say she had to be home.</p><p>Then she’d get home, remember how empty it was, and hate that she was there alone.</p><p>It just didn’t feel quite real yet.</p><p>Not the fact that Heather Chandler seemed to actively try to get to know her. Not the view of Ram being shy and gentle around Martha, the two of them seeming to either dance around dating or be doing it in private.</p><p>Definitely not what happened with JD.</p><p>That first day, she’d returned to the cafeteria for lunch to see Kurt and Ram moving to JD’s table and her stomach clenched violently. Before she could even react, they’d sat next to him and the most mind turning dialogue had occurred.</p><p>“Hey new kid, what did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?”</p><p>Veronica remembered wincing before she saw JD just chuckle.</p><p>“Didn’t have one.”</p><p>“Ah shit, man, that sucks. Well maybe you can find one here.”</p><p>“Yea! We can totally be your cool wingman bros.”</p><p>Then Kurt and Ram high fived over JD’s head, which he looked just as confused but also slightly delighted.</p><p>That was it. The boys moved on and JD went back to his lunch. No harassment, no teasing, just an actual question and answer.</p><p>She realized later they’d asked because JD had a little rainbow flag sewn into the front pocket of his trench coat. They’d seen it and asked because of curiosity and not to be malicious. Which was nice, these were the boys she’d hope to see after growing up with them all those years, but that didn’t make it any simpler to take in.</p><p>Then she’d spoken to JD herself the next day. Not exactly by choice, Veronica had hoped to keep a little space for a while before taking that leap, but sharing a class moved her plans forward.</p><p>A beginning of the year project shoved them together and she found herself enjoying his company. He was still funny, still witty, and even more fun to be around. A little part of her ached with the feelings she’d had in the old universe but here, now where her giant crush on Heather was all consuming, it died out when JD sheepishly thanked her for being so nice to him.</p><p>“I’ve never had friends before, not really. I thought those guys might try something yesterday but then they were so nice. Now today, I mean I saw you with that popular group and I was kind of worried but you’ve just, I mean, everyone here is just so good. It’s kind of beautiful. So thank you, I think I’d quite like to be your friend, if you’d have me.”</p><p>She’d agreed and made plans to hang out at the 7-11 with him that weekend.</p><p>It all felt too good and she realized that some of the offputting ways she felt were because of guilt. These people were so good if given the chance, in this world they held this piece of them that she knew they had but she’d given up on before.</p><p>She’d lost herself and so many had died. So why did she get to suddenly be in such a good place.</p><p>“Veronica?”</p><p>Heather’s voice jolted her from her day dreaming. Shaking her head, she turned to catch the slightly worried gaze that was searching her face. McNamara and Duke watched her from the other side of the table, one looking even more worried and one looking kind of bored.</p><p>“Yea, sorry, I was kind of spaced out there.”</p><p>“I know, are you okay?” Chandler looked like she wanted to reach out and touch her but she didn’t move. “I asked if you wanted to hang out later but if you’re not feeling well then maybe not.”</p><p>This was her chance. She’d said no all week but now she could change that. Even if she didn’t deserve this, Veronica felt a selfish need rise up in her as she nodded.</p><p>“No, I can hang out. I haven’t been sleeping the best is all but I’m fine, really. This week was a lot and I kind of flaked on you guys a lot without realizing. I want to hang out, I’ll be fine.” She gave her a smile and it must have been reassuring as the one she got in return was so warm Veronica was just thankful she was already sitting. Her knees felt like jello as the joy in Heather’s face, all because she’d agreed to spend time with her.</p><p>“Well alright then. And you two?” She turned to look across the table. “Will you be joining us?”</p><p>“I can but not till later!” McNamara shrugged slightly, like it was a half apology. “My dad needs me to help him after school for a little but then I can head over!”</p><p>“Same. I can pick you up, Heather. It’ll make us both late but it’ll be easier for you.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Ronnie and I can just watch a movie or something until you two show up.” </p><p>All three shared a little smile and Veronica felt like she was intruding but also a spark of affection towards them all. She’d been welcomed into this group and was allowed to see them like this, to see all these little signs of their close friendship. It made her heart feel more full than it had felt in a long while.</p><p>Then the fact that Heather had called her Ronnie registered in her mind and Veronica felt her cheeks flush.</p><p>“Veronica!” Her name jolted her out of her flustered haze, turning her head to catch JD running towards the table. “How much time do I have left?”</p><p>“Of lunch?” She turned to check the clock on the wall and clicked her tongue. “Five minutes.” </p><p>“Good enough.” He finally reached her and caught his breath, handing over a big gulp cup and a pack of red vines. “I made a run, figured you might need some caffeine and sugar to get you through the rest of the day.”</p><p>JD seemed so proud of himself as he sipped on his own slushie and Veronica didn’t bother asking how he’d brought both drinks back without spilling them.</p><p>“Thanks, bud.” She grinned, giving him a sideways hug before she took a grateful sip of her drink. “I shouldn’t fall asleep at random times now.”</p><p>“Who’s this?”</p><p>A dreadful jolt went through her at Heather’s voice, a memory of the old versions flashing through her mind as she turned to face her. Instead of a sneer, however, she simply found curious eyes and a hesitant smile.</p><p>“Oh! Right! Heather, Heather, Heather, this is JD. He’s the new kid. We have second period together-”</p><p>“And quickly realized we are twins. We simply have different families.” JD cut in and smirked as Veronica rolled her eyes.</p><p>“We got paired for a project. He’s cool and one of those new friends I told you I was hoping to make this year.” She smiled awkwardly, trying to quell the blush in her cheeks at the strangely proud look Chandler shot her way. “I almost fell asleep in class earlier so he said he’d get me a soda. I didn’t realize he meant he’d run to 7-11 and back just to give me a big gulp.”</p><p>“Only the best. Plus I get a discount there. I may be new but I spent so much time there over the summer that the owner of it took some kind of weird pity on me. It’s weird but, hey, a discount is a discount.”</p><p>This whole interaction made Veronica’s head spin even more. She was almost happy when the bell rang and they were forced to head to their next classes.</p><p>That was until she remembered she shared a free period with Chandler.</p><p>As she watched JD banter with Duke ahead of them, McNamara having run off already, Veronica felt an arm slide around her own. This time she felt her entire face turn red as she heard Heather chuckle at the other two and lean into Veronica a little.</p><p>“How is it that not only you got us to open our friend group, but you brought in yet another person who we all seem to like. Outside of you two, we never interact with anyone like this except for Kurt and Ram. What have you done to us, Veronica Sawyer?”</p><p>The question was obviously rhetorical and the smile that shone in Heather’s eyes showed that she was pleased with these changes. It all just made Veronica’s heart flutter in her chest.</p><p>“Hopefully something good.”</p><p>Heather laughed, stealing one of Veronica’s red vines as they got to their destination. </p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>Free period turned out better than anticipated. JD’s gift had boosted her enough to let her spend the whole class just talking with Heather. Learning things about her and in turn, spilling secrets she never had before.</p><p>“You sing?”</p><p>“You draw?” Heather asked back in the same flabbergasted tone, eyes playful as she flipped through the little sketchbook Veronica had produced. “Yes. I’d like to look into theater after graduation but I also like the family business just a little too much to give it up.”</p><p>“So you’re thinking about going to law school?”</p><p>“Mhm. My father never pushed for it, he knew that he was busy often and that I saw the toll it could take, but I also always saw his client and how thankful they were to have such a good lawyer. I might do theater on the side if I can, like do school musicals and take some classes based in that just for fun to see if I end up liking it more.”</p><p>“I think doing both is smart. At least to see which one you really want as a full time career.” </p><p>“Thanks, Ronnie.” If Heather looked at her like that every time she praised her, Veronica might just have to give out compliments like candy. “What about you?”</p><p>“Oh. I had a few ideas but I’m not sure yet. My art is definitely more of an outlet, I might try to get some money from it on the side but I think for college I want to do something in psychology. I thought about being a journalist for a while but now, I don’t know, I think I’d rather look into something like being a therapist.”</p><p>“Anything specific or just an overall therapist?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.  I’d probably aim for helping kids, especially lgbt kids. I mean, our school is pretty good now but hearing the way JD feared coming to school before he met anyone was pretty heartbreaking.” She didn’t need to mention the fact that she’d lived through some shit too, didn’t need to bring up the trauma she knew would live within her for life.</p><p>If anything, her past drove her to wanting to help people more. She hadn’t had the ability to help JD before, it wasn’t even her job then, but if she could help a kid like him in the future, she wanted to do that.</p><p>“I think that's beautiful.” Veronica flushed again, biting her lip as she ducked her head at Heather’s words, her voice slightly breathless. “I mean it, Ronnie. I think you’d be wonderful at that.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She shrugged her shoulder and then pulled her sketchbook back, doodling absently to try to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “Any requests?”</p><p>“Draw me something pretty, so I can put it on my wall and have something special from you.”</p><p>That request just made her heart skip and Veronica felt lighter through the rest of the day.</p><p>--------</p><p>Walking into the Chandler home after so long felt surreal, especially with some of the changes around the rooms. While the place was still empty, Heather having remarked offhand about how her parents were usually gone for work, everything felt more lived in.</p><p>She could spot pieces of each Heather around each room.</p><p>McNamara’s blanket covered in sunflowers draped over the couch and a pile of library books nearly toppled over on the table next to a recliner. Another recliner on the opposite side of the room held a red blanket and two black pillows.</p><p>Movies lined the shelves under the TV, an eclectic collection that was obviously filled out by all three girls.</p><p>The kitchen was full of food, snacks abound, and take-out menus stacked on top of the fridge. Veronica spotted a note on the counter, this one long and obviously written with love and care. It made her heart ache for her own mother as she spotted the little signature at the bottom next to a quickly doodled heart.</p><p>“Wow.” She didn’t realize she’d said it aloud until Heather chuckled, waving her further into the kitchen as she grabbed some water.</p><p>“It’s a lot, I know. My parents can’t be home much so they try to make sure this place is as comfortable as possible and filled with anything I could need until they get back. I have a card for things as well. It’s nice, Heather and Heather stay over a lot. Their parents aren’t the greatest and don’t really seem to care if they stay over.”</p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not here alone.” Veronica spoke idly as she shuffled through the fridge, tossing her hands up triumphantly when she found the soda she’d been searching for. “I’m stealing this.”</p><p>“Take what you want, Veronica.” Heather’s voice was light, amusement obvious as she lifted herself up to sit on the counter. “There’s plenty and I can always run to get more when it’s gone.”</p><p>“Oh, no, if I make you run out of something, I’ll go to the store with you. No reason to do chores alone, that’s boring.” Veronica shrugged, greedily holding onto this light happy atmosphere for as long as she could. </p><p>“Alright.” She caught sight of the sparkle in Heather’s eyes and felt her cheeks flush slightly. “Do you want to watch a movie or something until the girls get here?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, is it ok if we just stay here for a bit?” Veronica didn't want this moment to end, this easy back and forth and the way she could forget all the darkness that gnawed at her guts. “We could just talk a bit? I realized earlier I don’t really know much about you and I’d like to.”</p><p>Heather seemed to be searching her, eyes sharp and focused as she nodded slowly. Then she waved at the counter across from her, that soft look easing back in again.</p><p>“Take a seat and we’ll have a chat. Did you want to just ask questions back and forth or what?” Heather seemed curious, open to this, but also like she was guarding something.  </p><p>“Oh, uh, yea sure. Whatever sounds best.” Veronica did as she was asked, jumping to sit on the counter and leaning heavily back against the cabinets. She suddenly felt nervous, shifting in slight discomfort as that searching look returned to Heather’s gaze.</p><p>“Let’s start easy then.” Heather seemed to catch Veronica’s nerves, giving her a slight way out. “Have you ever had any pets?”</p><p>“I had a cat once. My parents ended up thinking he was too much work, though, so they rehomed him after about a year. I haven’t asked for any other pets since then.” Veronica bit back a wince as she remembered the way her father had screamed at her in this world when her kitten had scratched him. How he’d nearly thrown the cat against the wall until Veronica said she’d get rid of him. “What about you?”</p><p>“No. I’ve always wanted a pet but I could never decide on what to get and I never wanted to end up neglecting it so I’ve just put it off for ages.” There was something in Heather’s face that Veronica couldn’t quite unravel but she tried to ignore it as she moved on. “Favorite childhood memory?”</p><p>It struck Veronica deeply that the only ones she could easily grab at were ones from the old universe. Nothing in this one stood out much for her and it took a few moments for her to think of something.</p><p>“When we were ten, Martha and I went to the fair with her father. It was my first time going and I’ll never forget how he kept supplying me with money to play games and eat junk my parents would never get me. Martha went on the ferris wheel for the first time with me and I won her a prize for beating her fear of it so that I could go on it.” Her heart ached, a thickness settling into her throat. Maybe this wasn’t her best idea.</p><p>“We’ll have to go to the fair this year. Heather, Heather and I usually go each year so it would be fun to take you with us.” Veronica flushed, giving Heather a grateful smile after a moment. “Mine would probably be the first time Heather and Heather stayed over. I can’t remember everything about it, we were so young, but I’ll always remember that kind of happiness.”</p><p>They just looked at each other for a few moments, Veronica trying to regulate her heartbeat and Heather watching her. After a moment, her legs reached out and bumped against Veronica’s to get her attention. </p><p>“Hey, Ronnie.” She waited until Veronica caught her eyes, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, though I’d like it if you could eventually trust me enough to tell me the big stuff, but I just.” Heather hesitated for a moment,” “I want you to know you’re always welcome here. You don’t need to give me a reason. If you need to stay the night or just want to spend time away from anything, you can always come here. The perks of being part of my friend group, my house is kind of everyone’s house. There’s enough rooms for everyone to have their own guest room, there’s always food, and I’m always happy to have the company.”</p><p>This time, Veronica couldn’t control it. Her heart clenched as she nodded, a strangled noise escaping her throat as she closed her eyes to try to gather herself. Heather didn’t move, just letting her calm down, and she was thankful for that.</p><p>It took a few minutes before she cleared her throat, moving a hand up to swiftly wipe at her cheeks just in case anything escaped.</p><p>“Thank you.” Veronica finally looked up and gave Heather a slightly strained smile, swallowing down every emotion the responding smile sparked in her. “Can we, can we go to the living room now? I think this counter is going to break my spine pretty soon.”</p><p>Heather chuckled, standing and stretching before she held out a hand to Veronica. She took it, happy for any reason to touch the other girl at that moment.</p><p>“I was thinking that we could all hit the mall when the others were here but how about we just order food in for us all and have a lazy night in. We can do the mall tomorrow and spend more time shopping around.” </p><p>Veronica knew what this was. A change in plans so they could just relax, so she wouldn’t have to be seen while this emotional and so they could continue to get to know each other in easier ways. </p><p>“Can I hug you?” Heather seemed surprised by the question but then she just seemed to soften in front of her.</p><p>She answered by pulling Veronica in, the shorter girl practically burrowing into Heather’s shoulder as she soaked in the affection. It struck her how touched starved she really was then, how she didn’t have even a fraction of the usual contact she would have in the other world, and her hands clutched at Heather for a few moments before she reluctantly let go.</p><p>They just looked at each other when they pulled back, Veronica’s cheeks an even deeper red while Heather’s were a light pink. Any awkwardness seemed chased away, replaced with a warm comfort that settled into the air around them as Heather took her hand to lead her into the living room.</p><p>“Pick a movie, I’ll go grab the menus so we can pick the food.” Veronica nodded, holding back the disappointment she felt when Heather released her hand to go back to the kitchen. She took a moment to just breathe, centering herself after the emotional whiplash of the day.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Heather’s return startled her for a moment, the fact that the blonde returned with the menus and her forgotten drink doing something weird to her heart. That little detail almost overwhelming her along with everything else.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Then she spotted the horror section and pointed to it. “Are these your doing or Duke’s?”</p><p>“Both. I tend to prefer them over her though.” </p><p>“How about some silly scares then.” Veronica looked through them before she popped in Nightmare On Elm Street. Heather looked pleased as she curled up in that oversized recliner. As she shuffled the pillows around, Veronica moved to get on the couch.</p><p>“Do you want to sit with me? There’s room. I swear this thing was made for bears and not people.” Heather rolled her eyes but Veronica caught the slightly nervous lilt in her voice, the way her hands fidgeted with the blanket.</p><p>She didn’t need to be asked twice.</p><p>Veronica carefully sat next to Heather, sighing happily when she reclined and put half the blanket across her legs. Heather seemed to hesitate before her arm slid sneakily around Veronica’s waist, shifting them both to be more comfortable before she settled in.</p><p>With Heather’s bold move bolstering her, Veronica shuffled down so she could rest her head against Heather’s shoulder. The arm around her squeezed gently for a moment and Veronica didn’t think anything could ever feel so good.</p><p>They didn’t move until they had to change movies and the other Heathers showed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reactionary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok so i know this can kind of mirror the last one in ways, but I really wanted to set up just showing how these guys are around one another, we'll move outside of the Chandler home next time slgksjdlgjs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary, </p><p>It’s been a month.</p><p>So far it’s been fine. After the initial week of weirdness, everything seemed to settle down. I found a rhythm of spending time with the Heathers, certain evenings with JD in the 7-11, and movie night with Martha every other Friday.</p><p>A pattern is good right now, it’s keeping me steady.</p><p>Then my dad called before school. They’ll be home tonight. Five hours to go.</p><p>I don’t know what to do.</p><p>I’ve kind of fallen into an area where I was able to forget. I spent so many nights crashing at Heather’s on the weekends and being distracted by school and mall trips during the week. I forgot they were so bad, it was like my other memories were trying to protect me.</p><p>But now I remember. I don’t want to remember.</p><p>Maybe I can just spend more time with Heather, she did say the house was open anytime. Maybe I can just…. Go.</p><p>Do I deserve that? I know I’ve paid for my mistakes with this deal, that I’m technically forgiven, but how can I be?</p><p>It’s been better than I could have ever dreamed so why do I get this? But also, why can’t I accept it?</p><p>I was put here, given this chance, so why do I keep myself so numb.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica sighed, rubbing her eyes after she closed her diary. She didn’t really know what to do. According to the memories she’d been getting used to, her parents wouldn’t care much if she was home when they got there or not. As long as she was quiet about them and kept people out of the house, then she’d be fine.</p><p>Guilt gnawed at her insides once again. She couldn’t seem to get rid of it. No matter how happy this world was, how everyone seemed to be so much better, that guilt always sat heavy in her gut.</p><p>Maybe she’d never really forgive herself for her past.</p><p>Learning all the new things she had about the Heathers, about JD, and even about Kurt and Ram just slammed home how she’d given up on so much before. How she’d abandoned the idea that things could be okay before she could stop JD from doing the things he did.</p><p>Maybe if she’d actually gotten to know the Heathers, if she’d paid attention and actually tried to get closer to them, then maybe none of the old world would have happened.</p><p>So much of what JD did, who he went after and what was allowed to happen hinged on her.</p><p>She wrote the suicide note after he let her take the wrong cup to Heather. She went along with the gun prank even though, looking back, it was such a blatant lie.</p><p>If she hadn’t found herself, what else would she have allowed to happen?</p><p>Veronica didn’t want to think about it. It wouldn’t leave her head, though, and she paced the room as she tried to decide what to do next.</p><p>What did she deserve, what was she allowed to do, what could she even really do like this?</p><p>Questions swirled in her mind, all muddled by the fear that grew larger as time passed. They’d be home soon and if she wasn’t gone before they got there, she’d be stuck at home with them for at least one night.</p><p>Was that okay? </p><p>Is it what she deserved? </p><p>Is that what was meant to happen?</p><p>Nearly shaking in her frustration, Veronica let out a sound almost like a growl and lashed out, slamming her fist into the wall. Regret hit her just as fast as pain surged down her arm. Groaning, she cradled her hand against her chest and glanced at the wall. </p><p>A small hole stared back at her, blood speckled against the paint. Her knuckles had split, she realized. Dread and terror swirled in her gut at the sight of it all.</p><p>If her parents saw that hole, if they saw her arm, she didn’t think she’d make it to school the next day.</p><p>Swallowing back the voice that whispered that this was what she deserved, Veronica grabbed her school bag and shoved a change of clothes into it. In a mad rush, she tried to grab everything she’d need before she ran out of the house.</p><p>Heather lived about a ten minute drive from her house and Veronica ran the whole way.</p><p>When she got to the door, she collapsed against it, her legs and hand screaming at her to stop. To take a moment. To just breathe.</p><p>Before she could knock, she nearly fell inside when the door opened behind her. Her sudden thud against the wood must have worked well enough as a makeshift knock. Apparently she looked even worse than she felt as Heather stared at her wide eyed, jaw slightly agape.</p><p>“Veronica what the hell happened to you?” Heather reached for her carefully, almost like she was a frightened animal, and then pulled her inside once Veronica didn’t pull away. She let herself be led into the living room where Heather gently settled her onto the couch before she sat next to her. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Nothing.” Veronica sputtered out after a moment, still not believing what she’d done. A hard look from Heather got her to sigh, wincing as she tenderly flexed her hand. “I-I punched my wall. I didn’t mean to, I mean, I didn’t plan to. Then I freaked out when I saw the hole it left and the blood so I just got my stuff and ran here. That’s all I could think to do.”</p><p>She didn’t dare mention her parents. If Heather pushed, she’d say it was stress. That she hadn’t been sleeping super great and the mix of school and some family drama just pushed her too far without her realizing.</p><p>It all just caught up to her at once.</p><p>That wasn’t really a lie, just not the full truth. No, she couldn’t tell Heather all of that.</p><p>Heather, to her credit, didn’t push right away. Instead, she just nodded and left for a moment before she came back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. She gave Veronica some pain killers and water before carefully taking her hand.</p><p>“Can you move your fingers?” Gingerly, Veronica flexed and moved as much as she could, muttering apologies as she bled onto the towel Heather pressed against her skin a moment later. “Okay, it doesn’t seem like you broke anything. Ice and rest should fix it up. I can get some bandages for your knuckles in a minute. FIrst, tell me what prompted this. What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>Ok, so Heather was mad. Or at least upset. There was a fire in her eyes that almost covered up the worry that lingered there. Still, even with the help and the gentle way she was touching her, Veronica shrunk back at the sudden turn in her voice. She hadn’t heard Heather use that tone with her since the last universe, not since that damn party.</p><p>It must have been more obvious than she realized as Heather softened immediately, her free hand moving to slowly brush Veronica’s hair away from her face.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. I’m upset with you for doing something so stupid but I’m not mad, okay? Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help.”</p><p>That guilt, heavy and everlasting, twisted in her once more. This time about the present instead of the past.</p><p>She’d burst into Heather’s home and caused such an upset. She’d stained her towel and maybe even her couch with blood, pushed more worry into her lap, and for what? To protect herself, to soothe her own heart?</p><p>Breathing suddenly felt like a chore, her chest heaving as Veronica’s vision went a little hazy. This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t have so much care, so much warmth, for her mistakes.</p><p>Her mistakes caused problems, started mayhem.</p><p>Her mistakes killed people.</p><p>Nothing registered for a few moments, no words and not the way Heather shifted them around to try to help her breathe regularly. Then her voice broke through, careful but urgent.</p><p>“Ronnie, hey, I need you to try to calm down alright? Breathe with me, you have to breathe or you’re going to pass out and I really don’t want that to happen, yeah?” Heather seemed frazzled now, a little bit of panic sliding into her tone as she held Veronica to her and tried to breathe evenly.</p><p>It took another minute or so before she started to catch on, focusing on the way Heather’s chest moved against her back, how she started whispering soothingly when she realized Veronica was responding, the way she took all the swirling darkness inside of Veronica and tossed it out the window so all she could focus on was her. </p><p>Heather became the world in those minutes and Veronica let herself fall into that universe of red.</p><p>“Sorry.” She managed to scrape out once she’d calmed down fully. A lump still stuck in her throat, tears silently and consistently sliding down her cheeks, but she felt more in control. “I don’t mean to be such a mess. I can go if you want, I shouldn’t have just barged in and ruined your night.”</p><p>“Whoa, who said you ruined anything, you pillowcase.” Heather’s hand moved slowly into view and Veronica’s heart stuttered when she gently wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. “I told you to come here whenever you needed to, that my house was always open, and I meant it. If this was too much or something I couldn’t handle, I would have called Heather and Heather to come help out. I want you to stay. You came here for a reason, obviously. I won’t ask why again, that didn’t go so well last time, but you can tell me once you feel comfortable. If you want to.”</p><p>Veronica didn’t know what she wanted. A part of her, a big part, wanted to spill everything. Maybe not the parts about the other world, she didn’t want to explain all of that, but everything about this world. </p><p>That part was silenced by the fear that loomed over it, however. The fear of what her parents would do, of what Heather might do or think of her. What would happen after all of her little secrets came to light.</p><p>“I know. I do, I mean, I want to tell you things but it’s not, I can’t just yet. I will, though, I will.” Veronica sighed, grateful when Heather just tugged her into a hug. Her body melted into it, sagging against her chest as she tucked her head down against Heather’s shoulder.</p><p>“Okay.” Heather was quiet, processing it all and Veronica let her take her time. “Do you want it to just be us tonight or should I call the others over? It’s not quite the weekend but I don’t think that matters much for any of us.”</p><p>An irrational thread of terror slid along her spine as she was struck with the idea of her parents finding about her new friends and confronting them. They turned into monsters in her mind, beasts that would rip apart her new budding family. She knew Martha would be safe, her parents would be at home with her, but the others weren’t so certain.</p><p>“Can it be both?” Heather tilted her head, obviously confused. “I want, it’s dumb but I’d feel better if Heather, Heather, and JD were all here too. Just so I know they’re okay but I don’t want to explain it or be away from you.”</p><p>Heat exploded across her cheeks as she admitted that last part. Ever since the day they’d spent curled in the recliner together, Veronica craved that kind of touch. They didn’t do it as often as she’d like and most of their touching was kept to hugs and the occasional hand holding, so she missed that connection. She needed another night like that, warm and feeling safe.</p><p>“Okay.” Pink dusted across Heather’s face, some emotion Veronica couldn’t identify shining in her eyes. “Let me call the girls and you talk to JD, then we can curl up on the recliner. Does that work?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Veronica sat up a little, suddenly realizing they’d been leaning into one another for the past few minutes. “If he can come, I’ll see if he can stop at the 7-11 to bring snacks.”</p><p>“Tell him to bring us all slushies or he’s sleeping in a bathtub instead of a bed.” Heather grinned, giving Veronica’s shoulder a squeeze as she got up to call Heather and Heather.</p><p>It didn’t take much convincing to get them all together.</p><p>Veronica’s parents may have been her own personal demons but no one really had great parents. Martha’s were great and Chandler’s were good people, even if they had practically abandoned Heather for most of the year, but they were the only ones who didn’t need to be kicked into space.</p><p>JD’s dad was a drunk asshole, consumed by his work and rarely caring what happened with his son. Duke’s parents were the ones who pushed her towards her eating disorder, always pressing for her to be this perfect doll of a daughter and ignoring her otherwise. McNamara’s were out of touch, seeming to be involved and happy over text but then only using her as an extra pair of hands at her father’s shop.</p><p>Under two hours later, they were all collected in the Chandler living room with pizza boxes, candy, and cups of slushies and a big gulp scattered around the space. Veronica was curled up with Heather on the recliner, watching as JD and McNamara copied the dances from Dirty Dancing.</p><p>So far nothing had been destroyed but Veronica was just waiting for the lift scenes.</p><p>Duke was shouting out moves as they copied scenes like she were an acting and dancing coach, clapping along to keep them in time.</p><p>It was dumb, entirely silly, and everything that Veronica needed.</p><p>A part of her ached for the idea that this could have been the other world, that if they’d all stopped fighting things so much maybe this could have already existed, but she tried to push it out of her mind. That world was gone, a hellscape of her own design and she was happy to have left it behind, even if her emotions liked to make it seem otherwise.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Heather’s voice was quiet, whispered near her ear and it took everything in her not to shiver at the close proximity.</p><p>“Better. Everyone just showing up and not asking questions, just ready to act like fools so we can all feel a little happier? I think that’s exactly what I needed.”</p><p>“And this?” Gentle fingers brushed over the bandage Heather had wrapped around her hand.</p><p>“Better. It’ll hurt for a while and I feel really stupid for doing it but it’s not so bad now. Thank you, just for everything.” </p><p>Heather smiled, bright and soft, and Veronica felt her heart thunder in her chest at the sight of it. Maybe this would be okay, maybe she could be happy here.</p><p>The memory of the note flashed in her mind, the comment about not being afraid and to be open with her heart. She was trying, she wanted to be, but it all felt like a little too much. Being with Heather like this would sustain her for a while, until she could confess and hopefully get a positive response in return.</p><p>She didn’t want to think about the possibility of a negative one.</p><p>“Veronica! Tell Heather to be nicer to me, I’ve never danced like this before!” JD whined at her, spinning to face them after Duke had thrown a pillow at his face. McNamara just laughed loudly at the scene, shifting from the dance they’d been trying to learn to just spinning for a few moments.</p><p>“Now, now kids, let’s not fight.” She sat up, giving them a fake stern look while Chandler snorted at their antics behind her. “Heather lets be a little kinder to JD,” That got a smug look from the boy until she continued. “It’s not his fault he has no coordination and looks like a baby deer on ice.”</p><p>That brought laughter from all Heathers as JD gave her the most exaggerated affronted face and grabbed a pillow like a weapon, brandishing it as he stalked closer to the chair. She went to run away but Chandler’s arms held her in place.</p><p>“Hey! Traitor!” She turned to stick her tongue out at Heather, unable to keep from laughing when JD got close enough to pelt her in the head with the pillow. There was a moment where she flinched, a jerky response to the sudden action even if it wasn’t very violent, and she was happy that the pillow hid it from everyone.</p><p>Except Heather.</p><p>She felt the movement and when JD left them alone again, when the laughter moved back to a more reasonable level and the dancing resumed, Veronica felt Heather pull her in a little closer.</p><p>This felt different. This hug felt protective, the gentle movement of Heather’s thumb against her hip a soothing reminder that the girl was there.</p><p>Veronica curled into the feeling, turning so she was practically on top of Heather. When she realized just how close she’d gotten, she almost pulled away until the arms around her squeezed gently and Heather’s cheek came to rest on the top of her head. A low content sigh escaped her before she could really help it and Veronica felt her body relax against the warmth that Heather provided.</p><p>“Don’t fall asleep just yet, Ronnie, it’s still early.” The tone was teasing, Heather’s hand moving to run lazily along her back as if to contradict her statement. “We have to make sure JD doesn’t break his limbs trying to do the end lift when it happens.”</p><p>Chuckling at the reminder, Veronica shifted just enough so that she could still watch the chaos happening in the room. Her arms shifted to hug around Heather’s waist in return, the movement slow and questioning until Heather moved to allow it to happen much easier.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” The question came a few minutes later, Heather’s voice hesitant as if she were afraid to break the little bubble they’d found themselves in. Veronica knew it was coming, knew she wanted to ask as soon as she’d flinched so hard at a pillow being waved around in her face and gently bonked with it.</p><p>A little bit of a flinch at an object coming at your face was normal. A full body flinch where your muscles tensed was not exactly the norm in a pillow fight situation.</p><p>“I’m good.” Veronica spoke lazily, tilting her head slightly to try to catch Heather’s gaze. She needed to make sure she wasn’t overly worrying herself about this. “It’s just been a long day.”</p><p>Heather just hummed softly in response but her eyes kept flicking between the tv and Veronica. It made her ache to spill her secrets once more but she held firm, knowing this wasn’t the time.</p><p>“Ask me again later.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ask me about what happened later. I can’t tell you now, it’s just not, I just can’t, but I want to. When I can tell you, I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”</p><p>Heather’s cheeks flushed once again, her smile barely there but brimming with something like joy. Veronica felt her own skin flash red, blushing seeming to be a normal occurrence around Heather now.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll ask you again another time.”</p><p>Veronica nodded, settling back down again and pointedly ignoring the way JD kept flashing her these little sneaky thumbs ups every time he glanced their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slushies And Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica watched in disgusted awe as JD shoved basically an entire pack of twizzlers into his mouth at once. He was focused, making sure he didn’t die as she counted out how many he’d forced himself to hold.</p><p>“Holy shit JD, stop before you choke.”</p><p>A mumbled version of what she gathered to mean “How many?” came from the boy before he made a garbled sound and opened his mouth to let the disgusting mass of saliva covered candy slide into the bag they were using for trash.</p><p>“Well that was wonderful to witness, thanks for that” Veronica deadpanned as JD coughed for a moment and then looked at her pointedly. “What?”</p><p>“How many?” JD waved a hand at the bag in question.</p><p>“Oh. I lost count at 12 thanks to the sheer horrific awe that I was struck with at your talent.”</p><p>JD groaned, leaning back against the cooler door they were sitting in front of. </p><p>Skipping school the day after her punching adventure was not something Veronica had planned but after spending their lunch period at 7-11, she realized she didn’t have the energy to deal with the last few classes she had. So, instead, she’d called the office while JD pretended to vomit in the background and said she needed to take her sick friend home and watch over him until his dad got home.</p><p>It worked and they’d been sitting in 7-11 ever since. Four grocery bags sat around them, half with snacks and half holding trash from what they’d already consumed, while JD sipped at his third slushy.</p><p>“Do you think the Heathers will come looking for us soon?”</p><p>“Probably. I didn’t warn Heather that I wasn’t coming back after we left for snacks so she’ll be wondering where I am.” Veronica trailed off slowly as she caught the widening grin on JD’s face. Narrowing her eyes, she smacked him lightly while he burst into gleeful laughter. “Shut up!”</p><p>“I knew it!” He squirmed around to escape her smacks and then grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly as his grin went from manic to gentle. “Hey, no, it’s good. We’ve only known each other a few weeks but I can tell she’s good for you. You just look happier when she’s around and when you bring her up, it’s nice to see.”</p><p>Something wistful passed on his face and Veronica leaned into his side, settling her head on his shoulder as he cuddled in closer as well.</p><p>“I don’t even know what it is with Heather, JD. I know what I’d like it to be but I’m not sure what she wants.”</p><p>“So ask her.”</p><p>“Oh yea like that’s the easiest thing on the planet.” She rolled her eyes as JD snorted at her. “I just don’t know how I’d handle rejection if I’ve read her wrong at all.”</p><p>“Well I’ll always be here for you. If she does by some weird happenstance reject you, which will not happen by the way, then you can come to me and we’ll cry in the slushy aisle of this very 7-11 until we die of sugar overdose.”</p><p>Veronica chuckled, squeezing his hand in thanks as she breathed in his support.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Are there any boys I can help you with?”</p><p>JD’s shrug was despondent and disjointed, like he wasn’t sure but also maybe had a name for her. Veronica waited a moment before she looked up and caught him gnawing on his bottom lip, confusion clouding his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.” She nudged his side until he awkwardly shifted so he could catch her eye. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but I’ll listen if you want to try to work it out, okay?”</p><p>JD blinked rapidly for a moment and Veronica knew he was reeling from the support, from the fact that he had a friend like Veronica. She just rubbed his arm and curled back into his side as she waited for him to calm down again.</p><p>“I think, I mean I don’t know how I feel really but I think I might kind of like Kurt.”</p><p>That wasn’t a huge surprise to Veronica. Outside of her and the Heathers, JD spent all his time around Kurt now that Ram seemed to be spending more time around Martha.</p><p>“Okay. That’s not a bad thing, what’s got you so nervous about it?”</p><p>“I think he’s harboring a little thing for Ram. I know it’s stupid, Ram is with Martha now and Kurt has been spending more time with me and you guys but it’s just.” JD sighed and rubbed his neck. “Ram and Martha won’t say they’re dating and we all know Ram’s dad would blow a fuse if he were to come out. Kurt’s dad isn’t much better either so I just.”</p><p>He trailed off and Veronica picked up on his train of thought.</p><p>“What if Kurt and Ram are really together and Martha is helping them to cover it so they don’t get outed.”</p><p>“Yea.” JD sounded so sad that Veronica sat up and pulled him into a full on hug, rubbing his back and pointedly ignoring how he snuffled against her shoulder. “First real crush I’ve had on a boy and there’s a good chance he’s either straight or is into someone else.”</p><p>“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Veronica pulled back, her hands finding JD’s shoulders so he would look at her. “You are going to get another slushie on me this time, and get whatever snacks you want. Then we’re gonna call Heather and see if it’s cool if we crash there tonight.”</p><p>JD snorted, rolling his eyes at his questioning look. “You know that Chand is fine with us crashing there whenever we want.”</p><p>“Yea well, I still want to warn her that I’m bringing you over to annoy her, you little gay weasel.” Veronica stuck her tongue out at him as he winked at her. “Then I’m going to go talk to Martha while you hang out with Heather and dig for some info for me.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. You want to play double wingman. Team attack, split up and poke for possibilities.”</p><p>“Exactly. You probe a little to see if Heather will admit to any feelings and I’ll ask Martha about her relationship to see if Ram is really dating her.”</p><p>JD gave her a look, like he were searching for something, but then he just nodded with a lopsided grin.</p><p>“Okay. It’s a deal. You call Heather while I gather the snacks.”</p><p>Veronica chuckled as she got up from the floor, stretching while she walked to the counter to ask for the store phone. She quickly dialed Heather’s number, hoping she would already be home.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The soft smile that lit up Veronica’s face tok her by surprise and she had to shake out of it after a moment. A simple hello from Heather making her heart flutter was a bit much but she didn’t really care to fight it.</p><p>“Hey, Heather, it’s Veronica.”</p><p>“Ronnie! Where are you? Are you okay?”</p><p>Something warm twisted in her chest, a deep affection at how worried Heather sounded and she had to bite her lip to keep her eyes from welling up.</p><p>“Yea, I’m good. JD and I never left the 7-11 after lunch, I called him out sick and everything. I just, uh, well I didn’t want to go back and JD didn’t care either. I wanted to tell you but didn’t really know how to, like, get the news to you during class.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” The relief in Heather’s voice made her heart skip. “Are you coming over here again tonight?”</p><p>“Uh yea, that’s why I’m calling. I know you said I could stay as long as I liked but I just wanted to warn you that I’m bringing JD tonight. I have to talk to Martha about something so after I drop him off with my stuff, I’m going over to hers for a little bit so I wanted to make sure it was okay that he’ll be there while I’m gone.”</p><p>“Of course. As weird as it is to have even more people in our little group, JD has wormed his way into the family.” Heather sounded exasperated and amused, an affectionate sigh ringing in her voice. “He’s welcome here anytime he wants, just like you and Heather and Heather.”</p><p>“Okay. We’re getting some snacks together and then we’ll head over. Want me to bring me anything?”</p><p>“I’ll forgive you for making me deal with JD alone if you bring me a cherry slushie and a pack of corn nuts.”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot.” </p><p>Veronica grinned as she heard the laughter in Heather’s voice, mumbling a goodbye as she hung up.</p><p>“So how’s your wife?” JD’s voice snapped her out of her happy haze and she turned to smack him on the shoulder. “Hey! Sibling abuse!”</p><p>“Shut up. Did you get everything you want?”</p><p>“Yea. Does Chand want anything?”</p><p>“Of course. Just let me grab some stuff for her and we can jet.”</p><p>By the time they left the 7-11, JD was carrying four bags of goodies while Veronica carried two drink carriers. One full of slushies and one of big gulps, just in case the other Heathers showed up.</p><p>The walk to the Chandler house was quick from the store and when they arrived, Veronica grinned when she caught sight of Heather waiting in the doorway.</p><p>“I figured you’d be carrying an obscene amount of food so,” She shrugged and while it was obviously meant to be aloof, Veronica caught sight of the pink flush to her cheeks and the shy little smile. “Figured I’d wait for you to be helpful.”</p><p>“You’re a goddess, Chand, please take these bags from me.” JD pushed forward, making Veronica roll her eyes as she followed behind him. Heather snorted at him, taking two of the bags after she flicked him on the forehead. “Hey! Ow! Is this beat up JD day?”</p><p>When Heather turned a confused expression to Veronica, she laughed. “I smacked him on the shoulder in the 7-11 for being a dumbass.”</p><p>Heather just chuckled, ushering them both towards the kitchen where they deposited their haul. Veronica slid a pack of corn nuts over to Heather but then surprised her with three other candies she knew Heather liked.</p><p>“Here, I got you these and the large red slush is yours.” Veronica flushed at the bright grin Heather shot her way. “I’ll try to be quick at Martha’s, I just need to ask her about something.”</p><p>“Hm, mysterious. Do I get to know what it’s about?”</p><p>Veronica shot JD a look and he shrugged a little, leaning against the counter. </p><p>“It’s for me. She’s doing recon about someone I’m interested in.” JD sounded shy almost, a definite first and Heather softened as she just nodded a little.</p><p>“You’re so good.” Veronica nearly choked on her tongue at that, ignoring the delighted giggle that came from JD at her expression. “Go ahead and talk to her, JD and I will just hang out in the living room until you get back.”</p><p>“Oh let’s watch Rocky Horror, I can serenade you in the stylings of Dr Frank-n furter.”</p><p>Veronica escaped while the other two were bickering, grabbing the candy she’d snagged as a way to butter Martha up as she headed out the door.</p><p>Her mind raced as she made her way across town, skipping through backyards and the woods until she made it to Martha’s house. She looked down the street, swallowing thickly when she spotted her parents cars parked outside her house. Shaking her head, Veronica slipped around the back and knocked on the kitchen door so that her parents wouldn’t spot her.</p><p>“Veronica!” Martha sounded happy to see her but a little surprised when she came to the door. “Are you okay? I thought you said you were spending a few days with the Heathers.”</p><p>Martha didn’t know about her parents and Veronica wasn’t about to tell her so she spun a lie about the Heathers wanting to spend a week of sleepovers to bond since Veronica was still newer to the group. It was to keep her from being suspicious as to why Veronica wasn’t going home while her parents were there.</p><p>“Yea, I am, I just had to ask you something.” She rubbed the back of her neck and offered up the candy. “Peace offering since I don’t know if you’ll want to tell me what I’m asking about.”</p><p>“Oh okay.” Martha seemed a little confused but she let Veronica in, taking the candies with a smile. “Just ask me, V, I won’t get upset, okay?”</p><p>Veronica took a deep breath, twisting her hands together before she nodded.</p><p>“Okay so this isn’t for me, technically, but because I know someone who has a crush on Kurt and just, they’re worried about Kurt and Ram like secretly being a thing or something. So I just, I mean, I’ve seen you with Ram but neither of you have said anything and I figured you’d tell me if you guys finally got together, you know? But I just, I mean, are you and Ram dating? Or like going to date?”</p><p>Through her whole rambled talk, Martha’s eyes were wide and when Veronica finally took a breath, she pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“Hey, calm down, it’s alright! You can ask me this, I’m not hiding anything from you, we’ve just all been kind of busy so I haven’t had a chance to pull you away so we could talk.” Martha rubbed her back and Veronica suddenly felt like she was a small child again, crying and curling into her best friend after a fight with her parents. “Ram and I aren’t official yet but he’s taken me on a few dates since the end of summer. We’re going to make it official soon but he’s worried about his dad’s reaction since I’m not very popular. He doesn’t care, obviously, since we’ve gone out a few times but his dad can be a real cruel one so we’ve just been keeping it all pretty secret.”</p><p>“Oh.” Veronica thought back to all the interactions she’d observed from the two over the past few weeks and couldn’t help but smile as she realized all the little romantic things Ram had done without her fully noticing. “That makes sense. I’m happy for you, I know you’ve liked him for years.”</p><p>“Yea.” Martha’s cheeks flushed even as she grinned brightly. “We talked about it already. Apparently he’s liked me too but was afraid of his dad since he was always pushing for Ram to date the popular girls. He said that since it’s senior year he doesn’t care anymore, he doesn’t want to miss his chance, so we’re just taking it slow. Kurt knows about it, he saw us on a date a while ago and is keeping it a secret too.”</p><p>“Okay well that’s at least partial good news to take back.” Veronica watched as Martha seemed to scrutinize her for a moment and then her eyes cleared and Veronica bit her lip. “You can’t say who, I told them I’d keep it secret.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll keep it a secret, but I can help you a little bit more.” Martha grinned at Veronica’s confused glance. “I can’t give details, it’s not my information to give, but you can tell JD he should talk to Kurt about it. He might be surprised at the outcome.”</p><p>Veronica chuckled, catching on a little and she nodded. “Thanks, Martha. I should get going. Sorry it’s such a short visit but I left Heather and JD alone and god knows what they’ll get into while I’m not around.”</p><p>“Oh yea that’s dangerous, JD seems to bring out Heather’s mischievous side. They pulled a prank in their science lab the other day and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Heather Chandler act like that before.”</p><p>“Yea, they told me about it.” She chuckled, remembering the smirk Heather had worn when she’d spilled about how they’d somehow managed to hide every single frog that was supposed to be dissected that day. Veronica still didn’t know how they’d managed to pull that one off but Heather and JD had looked so proud she just went with it.</p><p>“Well it’s okay,a short visit is just fine this time but we’ll have to have a movie night sometime soon.”</p><p>“Why don’t we have a group hang out soon? We can all meet at the Chandler house, the boys could come too, and that way you and the Heathers can get to know eachother better. I’d like it if all my friends could get along.”</p><p>“That sounds great, V.” Martha grinned and pulled her in for another hug. “Now go back to those two. I’m waiting for a call from Ram anyway.”</p><p>Veronica gave her an exaggerated wink as she left the house, laughing as she ran back into the trees. The walk back was just as easy and she groaned when she could hear Rocky Horror blasting from the Chandler house the second she got to the front gate. When she went inside, she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of JD and Heather doing the time warp alongside the movie. </p><p>Her heart warmed with affection at the sight of the two of them being so carefree, laughter spilling from the room along with the music. Sneaking into the kitchen, she sat down on one of the counters and grabbed her big gulp. It took a few more minutes for Heather to notice she was there but when she did, a bright smile lit up her face and Veronica’s heart thundered in her chest.</p><p>Heather made her way into the kitchen, leaning against the counter next to Veronica as she stole her cup to take a drink.</p><p>“Excuse me, that one’s mine, get your own.”</p><p>“Hm I don’t think I will. I like this one. Remember, Ronnie, sharing is caring.”</p><p>Veronica snorted at that then promptly covered her face with her hand as her cheeks burned. Heather just chuckled at her, looking at her with such soft eyes that Veronica thought she might melt.</p><p>“So! What news do you bring me, oh wonderful one?”</p><p>“No need to lay it on thick, JD.” She turned to face him, ignoring the way her hand tingled as Heather grabbed it when her attention moved to the boy. “Good news. Ram and Martha are dating on the downlow to avoid his dad finding out. She also kind of figured out I was asking for you but she said she’d keep it a secret.”</p><p>JD groaned a little but nodded. Veronica figured he knew it wouldn’t be a hard thing to figure out.</p><p>“Well that’s good at least.”</p><p>“Yea, she also said to tell you to talk to Kurt about it. I’m not sure entirely what she meant since she said she couldn’t give details but she said he might surprise you.”</p><p>“In a good way?”</p><p>“In a good way.”</p><p>JD whooped, his hands going up in triumph before he pulled her into a hug. She laughed wildly as he rocked her back and forth, her heart full at her best friend's joy and the warmth of Heather’s hand steady within her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pain Meet My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhhh little tw for this one for violence? and tw for talk of abuse and injuries from said abuse. I didn't go too in depth but still a good warning to give</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh reality of her parents not allowing her to stay at Heathers forever came crashing down five days after they returned home.</p><p>Veronica had hoped to avoid them until her hand had healed fully, the bruising had gone down quite a bit but it was still plainly visible. She had, however, been able to sneak in while they were out two days prior to hide the hole in the wall. A quickly placed poster wasn’t the best cover but it would have to do.</p><p>That day hadn’t been horrible, not until the last class. She’d spent it just trying to relax, pushing thoughts of anything negative out of her mind so she could focus on the antics of her friends.</p><p>Then, just twenty minutes before she’d be able to run out to meet Heather to head to her house, she got called to the office. The usual jabs went around the room as her name was called and while she rolled her eyes good naturedly at it, inside she felt her stomach turn sour.</p><p>The only people who would call her out this way were the exact people she didn’t want to see.</p><p>Veronica’s hands twisted the material of her blazer as she walked down the empty halls, her heart thundering in her chest as she got closer and caught sight of her father standing in the office. He looked happy enough, talking casually to the lady at the front desk.</p><p>She could see the cold void in his eyes the moment he saw her, though. His fake smile and false cheer didn’t put her at ease like it seemed to do for everyone else.</p><p>No, that look on his face sent a shiver of fear down Veronica’s spine.</p><p>“Dad! Is something wrong?” She slid into the facade of a perfect daughter so easily it was startling, her own fake smile plastered on her face the moment she entered the room.</p><p>“Oh, nothing big, honey.” Their dance of happy family was so perfect, so practiced, it made her heart ache. “Your mother and I just have to leave for a new trip tomorrow so we thought we’d get you a little early to spend the day together.”</p><p>Even as her mood lifted at the idea of them leaving again, dread settled in as she realized they meant to keep her home for the night.</p><p>“Okay, sure, I’m ready to go if you are.” She knew better than to fight, not when the secretary was looking at them like she’d never seen such a wonderful father and daughter relationship.</p><p>As soon as they reached her father's car, the mood dropped and she curled into herself as she sat in the passenger seat.</p><p>Nothing was said for a few long minutes, the silence eating at her mind as her father drove them away from the school. She could see the way his hands flexed angrily around the wheel, how every so often he’d grind his teeth and glance her way. </p><p>Something was wrong and Veronica knew it would ultimately be all her fault.</p><p>It ached to see her father this way, to feel fear instead of happiness at the sight of him. No more banter, no more hugs, no more supportive smiles when she and her mother butted heads about little things.</p><p>A heavy weight settled in her throat as she tried to keep from looking his way, grief bubbling in her gut even as another wave of fear hit her when she saw her mother was waiting for them when they pulled up to the house.</p><p>Nothing was said as she was ushered inside. As mother grabbed her by the arms, too tightly, and dragged her up the stairs, Veronica’s heart froze in her chest.</p><p>They’d found the hole in the wall.</p><p>The grip tightened even further before she was shoved into her room. Her haphazard cover was torn down, the hole blatantly visible, and she could feel her parents standing behind her like a wall of rage. They blocked the door and something frenzied settled into her chest as she realized just how trapped she was.</p><p>She could hear them yelling, felt a hand grab her still injured one so roughly it nearly brought her to her knees. Nothing was clear to her, however, as her mind shut down and drowned it all out until all she could hear was her own panicked breathing.</p><p>By the time she came to, it was dark outside. Everything hurt when she tried to move from where she’d been laying on the floor, a mix of weary exhaustion and where she could feel new injuries resting against her skin. It was all too much all at once and something in her snapped, broken sobs escaping her throat as she curled into a ball.</p><p>Sleep stole her away without warning and when she woke again, the clock told her it was just after two in the morning. Carefully, Veronica dragged herself up into a sitting position and flexed her limbs to see just how bad it all was.</p><p>Everything ached, she could feel bruises and a painful sticky sensation near her elbow told her she’d bled at least a little bit.</p><p>With her head feeling fuzzy, Veronica took a few minutes to stand. It was a bit of a job, her body not wanting to do what she wanted, but she eventually managed it. The walk to her bathroom was a whole new challenge, however.</p><p>After taking a moment to listen for any signs of life in the house, Veronica silently made her way to the hall. Her heart thundered in her chest until she realized no lights were on and with a quiet sigh of relief, she made her way one door down to her bathroom.</p><p>The light sent a shock of pain through her head the moment it came on, eyes taking a long moment to adjust. When she finally looked at herself, a pronounced wince settled upon her face.</p><p>A dark bruise sat along her jaw, very obviously in the shape of a fist, and her lip was split and swollen. One eye was blackened with a small cut along her eyebrow. The blood on her arm came from sluggishly bleeding nail marks that raked down at an angle and she realized it had been where her mother grabbed her. Bruising settled along both arms and as she painfully raised her shirt a new fear settled in at the dark coloration all along her abdomen.</p><p>Nothing felt off beyond the pain but something dark curling in her stomach made her wonder if they’d left her there to die. If maybe she’d bleed internally without anyone knowing until she just ended up dead in her empty house.</p><p>She couldn’t remember it ever being this bad, no memories showing her that they’d gone this far before, and it hit her that they may have been worse because of what she’d done.</p><p>Maybe merging souls had done something to make them even angrier, darkened them further.</p><p>The idea didn’t help her much.</p><p>As gently as she could, Veronica tried to clean herself up but didn’t get too far. It was all just a little too much, a little too intense, and she made a decision before she could second guess herself.</p><p>With a pained resolve, she forced her body back into her room to grab her backpack. Once more, she shoved a pile of clothes into it, along with whatever she could fit that she knew she’d need.</p><p>The clock read just after 3 am when she snuck out the front door, relieved to see her parents cars were gone. Taking the chance she had to keep from walking with her injuries, she went back into her kitchen and grabbed the phone. A note caught her eye as she did so, the words shredding her heart once more even as a deep set relief hit her.</p><p>Veronica.</p><p>We left. You know why. This stress is too much, we’ve decided to vacation a while. We’ll let you know when we will be back.</p><p>There was no sign off. As she looked it over, she realized the writing was frantic, the words a little shaky on the page. They left in a hurry. Maybe they really did just leave her to die.</p><p>Shaking off her thoughts, Veronica’s hand trembled as she dialed the one number she knew by heart.</p><p>“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered after six agonizing rings and Veronica couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her. “Who is- Veronica?”</p><p>“Can you come get me? I know it’s late, I mean it’s three but I just need,” A deep shudder ran through her as she tried to collect herself once more but it felt like a dam had burst. “I need help.”</p><p>“I’ll be there as quickly as I can.” Heather sounded a little frantic now and Veronica registered the rustle of her sheets. “It’ll be okay, I have to hang up now though, ok Ronnie? I’ll be there in two minutes.”</p><p>“Okay.” She didn’t really know if she spoke the word or just thought it as she breathed out, but either way Veronica slumped to the floor as soon as the call disconnected. The comfort she’d felt at just hearing Heather’s voice was palpable and it weakened her already shaky legs.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she heard the slight screech of tires, lights suddenly coming into view as Heather parked outside. Veronica pulled herself back up, arms trembling as she held onto the counter, and waited for Heather’s heavy footsteps to reach her.</p><p>“Veronica?” The door burst open just as she said her name, Heather’s eyes immediately tracking to where she was leaning heavily against the counter. A soft gasp hit the air and Veronica realized the headlights through the window were showing just how bad she looked.</p><p>“Hi.” She didn’t say anything more as Heather moved to pull her into the gentlest hug she’d ever had. Obviously afraid to hurt her, Heather ever so carefully pulled her in, shifting a moment later to act as a crutch so they could walk to her car.</p><p>She was settled into the passenger seat, her body giving out as soon as the door was closed behind her. Heather slid back into the drivers side and turned on the light in the car, a pained noise coming from her as she caught sight of Veronica fully.</p><p>“Ronnie, oh my god, I’m taking you to the hospital.”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to go there.” Veronica’s voice was weak, her resolve to hide what was happening wavering with each passing moment. They’d left her at home to die and this time she didn’t have the strength in her to put that fact into a little box in her heart.</p><p>“Hey, Ronnie, look at me.” Heather’s voice was gentle, her hand carefully tilting her chin up. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Let me take you to the hospital and I’ll call my parents, they’ll make sure no one can bother you about this and I’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>Veronica’s lip trembled, her eyes hazing as she pressed her face into Heather’s hand. She couldn’t keep it to herself anymore, she couldn’t hold it in. This feeling of safety, of home, was something she craved so intensely the dam inside her broke.</p><p>“Promise?” Her voice shook as she swallowed down a sob and Heather just leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together for a moment.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Okay. We can go.”</p><p>Heather didn’t wait a moment longer after that. She gently released Veronica and then took off towards the hospital, looking back to Veronica every chance she got. </p><p>It warmed Veronica’s heart even as it made her tremble, realizing just how bad she must look to Heather.</p><p>Checking into the hospital was easy. A highschool kid looking like they’d lost a fight with a truck wasn’t exactly a go sit in the waiting room for a few hours kind of deal. She’d nearly given a nurse a black eye when they’d tried to separate her from Heather but after they allowed them to stay together, she cooperated with whatever they asked.</p><p>X-rays, scans, blood tests and a good amount of bandages wrapped around her arms later, Veronica was resting quietly in a private room with Heather sitting across from her as she spoke to her father on the phone. He’d already called the hospital to get her the room she currently had and to have the hospital put him down as Veronica’s emergency contact after she explained about what her parents had done.</p><p>It had been difficult and she hadn’t given all the details but it was enough for them to ignore the rules and change her paperwork for her own safety. Sometimes living in a small town where these things could happen under the radar wasn’t such a bad thing.</p><p>“Thank you, daddy. I’ll tell her.” Heather’s voice was quiet as she said goodbye to her dad, turning to grab Veronica’s hand. “He says hello, that he can’t wait to meet you. They’re going to come home for a few days to get everything in order for you so you can legally stay with us from now on. He’s pulling some strings so you don’t have to go away.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Veronica sighed, relaxing into the bed as she gripped Heather’s hand tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was scared and they’ve never gone this far at one time before. I mean, I’ve had broken bones before but that was when I was smaller, they got smarter.” Veronica laughed coldly, ignoring the tears sliding down her cheeks. “I think they were going to let me die this time. My mom left a hurried note about leaving but they hit me so hard, I think they meant to just let me die in my room.”</p><p>Heather let out a shaky breath, her free hand moving to gently brush Veronica’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What did the doctor say about your stomach?”</p><p>“A lot of bruising, a few spots they’re going to monitor heavily over the next twenty four hours to make sure there’s no internal bleeding, and six cracked ribs. I’m waiting for the painkillers to kick in fully but I’m not in too much pain still. They said I’ll probably be in a state of shock and adrenaline for a while since my body is used to trying to ignore these kinds of things. I don’t know if that’s how this works but that’s what he said.”</p><p>“How long do they want you here?”</p><p>“He said if there’s no bleeding then I can rest at your house after the twenty four hour watch.”</p><p>“Okay. My parents should be here in the evening so we can work things out then.” Heather leaned forward and pressed a whisper of a kiss to Veronica’s temple. “I was so worried, Ronnie.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I-”</p><p>“No, this isn’t your fault. Everything they’ve ever done to you is always on them, it’s always been their fault. You didn’t deserve any of this, Veronica, and I’ll spend as long as it takes to make you believe that.”</p><p>Veronica choked out a sob, reaching for Heather who ever so carefully found a way to lay in the bed with her. She curled around Veronica, making sure to avoid her injuries while still cuddling into her in a way that showed she would protect her.</p><p>The next time Veronica woke up, it was to the dull throb of pain in her gut telling her the pain killers were wearing off. Heather was still curled around her, one hand resting over her heart while the other was slid into her hair to hold her in close. Veronica sighed, tucking her head into the touch as best she could without moving too much. </p><p>“Miss Sawyer.” Veronica glanced up, surprised to see someone else in the room. Her heart rate spiked for a moment before she recognized their faces from the pictures in Heather’s home.</p><p>“Mr. Chandler, Mrs. Chandler, uh hi.” She flushed, suddenly wishing Heather had seen them first but unwilling to wake her. “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Oh dear.” Heather’s mom came over and ever so gently set a hand on her cheek. The touch made tears immediately spring to her eyes, her teeth bearing down on her lip to quell the sob that pressed heavily against her chest. “You’re important to our Heather which means you’re important to us. We’ll make sure they never hurt you again, I swear it.”</p><p>Something fierce flashed in her eyes before she stepped back and Heather’s dad stepped forward to gently touch her hand.</p><p>“We spoke with your doctor. He said they’re going to run scans again to be sure you’re not bleeding and once that’s done, we’ll bring you home if everything is fine. We can stay for a few days so we’ll help get you set up in a room at the house, though I’m sure you already have one picked out for yourself.” Veronica flushed as she nodded, feeling warm as they just chuckled and sent soft looks to Heather. “Of course. Let me call the doctor now that you’re awake and maybe we can get out of this place a little quicker.”</p><p>Veronica sighed happily at the idea, easily nodding her acceptance as she turned to wake Heather when they left the room.</p><p>It only took some light touches before Heather’s eyes fluttered open, a soft smile lighting up her face when she realized Veronica was the one waking her.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, Ronnie. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Painful.” Heather shifted up at that, her eyes flashing down but Veronica took her hand to calm her. “Hey, my meds are just wearing off. Your parents are here, they went to get the doctor to give me more.”</p><p>“Oh.” She calmed, settling back down next to Veronica. “Did my parents say anything?”</p><p>“Mostly just that they’ll be here for a few days to help me get settled. They kept looking at you, though, so I’m sure they’re happy for the excuse to spend time around you too.” She smiled at the way Heather brightened at that. “They’re gonna try to get my tests fast tracked, I think, so we can go home sooner if it’s all clear.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Heather hesitated a moment and Veronica took her hand, squeezing it to soothe Heather. “Do you want me to call the group? Let them know what happened? Maybe they could come over to see you, help cheer you up a little.”</p><p>Veronica was torn. It had been hard enough explaining to Heather and the doctors, but to spill it all over again. Yet she wanted them there. Her little friend family had such a soothing presence to her now. They’d gotten so close, so quick and she knew they’d want to be there for her.</p><p>“Yea, call them. Just give them what they need to know and I don’t want to talk about it anymore right now, but having them over would be nice. Plus I know they’ll be upset if we lock them out and I don’t want that.”</p><p>Heather chuckled and nodded, brushing her fingers through Veronica’s hair. They stayed like that until the doctor came back with her parents. They’d found time to recheck her and Veronica shuddered at the idea of more tests even as she agreed to go back immediately.</p><p>“Hey it’ll be alright. I’ll call everyone while you’re back there and then when we go home, they’ll be there ready to help out.”</p><p>“Okay.” Veronica’s lip trembled a moment and Heather cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing over her cheekbone in a soothing gesture.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I just want to go home. I haven’t had a real one in a long time.”</p><p>Heather softened in front of her, eyes shining as she leaned forward to kiss her head once again.</p><p>“We’ll be home soon, Ronnie. I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y'all, i'm taking questions abt this AU, my other Heathers works, and some one shot requests at my tumblr hheatherchandlerr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>